Snowed In  Request from XxShadowxXxGriffinxX
by StarSapphireWolf
Summary: Nile and Amber are snowed in without anyone around. What mischeif could they get themselves into? - Request from my friend Ripperkinz! ;  NilexOC


_This is a request from Ripperkinz. She asked for a oneshot of her OC Amber and the boy we all love, Nile! :D This was REALLY hard to do and I am sorry if Nile is OOC in this, I'm not familiar in ever writing him in my other fics so it was diffucult to do it now. Hope you all enjoy my hard work that I worked on for three hours and thank you Ripperkinz for giving me some ideas by basically doing nothing! xD I really appreciate you for your help even though you don't know how you helped me. :P_

_~ Yours Truly, Star ;)_

**_!DISCLAIMER! - I DO NOT OWN METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE OR AMBER - !DISCLAIMER!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Snowed In<strong>_

Amber sighed and sat on the red couch of the wooden cottage she was in. Ginga had rented a cottage for everyone to take a vacation in and she had agreed to go with. What she didn't know, and was so utterly happy about, was that Nile was coming to, courtesy of Kyouya. Yet one day it decides to snow . . . and not just a usual snow, a _snowstorm_. The others had gone off skiing and snowboarding but Amber decided that she didn't want to go today, she was too tired from doing all of that yesterday, and Nile said he was going to stay with her just in case something happened. She was very happy about that but what she didn't know was that the snowstorm was going to get horrible enough to get them snowed in. The others probably found shelter somewhere else but she was hoping that they were all okay. She curled in on herself and hugged her knees, staring at the door Nile walked in to just a moment ago. He said he was going to try and call them on the phone.

She smiled at him when he walked out, closing the orange and green cellphone he had, "Any news?"

He nodded, "Yeah, Kyouya said that they found an inn and they're staying there until the storm dies down."

She sighed in relief and layed down on the couch, her long brown hair splayed out around her. Her blue eyes wandered on the roof in thought before looking back at Nile, who had been staring at her the whole time, "What?"

Nile blinked and looked away, "Nothing." He sat next to her on the couch, "Are you okay?"

Amber nodded, "Yeah, I'm a little cold though." She wrapped her arms around her midsection to get some heat. She knew she wasn't dressed for the winter season but she didn't care, she looked good. She was wearing jeans and a light blue tank top with tiger stripe designs on it. She watched as Nile sighed and got up from the couch to walk into his room, "Nile, where are you going?"

"Here." He walked up to her, a brown blanket in his arms.

Her eyes widened at the act of care, "Um, th-thanks Nile." She took the blanket and wrapped it around herself, snuggling into the cushions of the couch. She smiled at Nile and patted the spot next to her. He raised an eyebrow and sat next to her yet looked the other way. She pouted, "So you were nice to me one moment and now you don't even look at me?"

He sighed and shook his head, "No," he looked into her eyes, green and blue mixing, "I'm sorry."

She gave a soft smile, "It's okay. Sorry for snapping at you."

He just nodded and leaned into the couch, arms crossed and eyes closed. Amber studied him for a moment. He must have noticed her stare because he opened his green eyes and smirked, "Like what you see?"

Amber blushed and grabbed a pillow, shoving it into his face, "N-no!" He started laughing at her and she frowned, still blushing, "Stop laughing!"

He grinned at her, "Sorry Amber." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Whatever." She stood up and hugged the blanket, walking into the kitchen, "What should _I_ have for dinner?"

"Just you?" She heard Nile say from the couch.

She stuck her tongue out at him when he walked into the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe, "Yeah, just me. Make your own dinner." He frowned at her, "What?"

He got a playful smile on his face, "I could make us _both_ dinner but, oh well, if you want to make your own. That's fine." He was about to walk away.

"Wait no!" He turned back to look at her, "You can make dinner. . . ."

"Hmm. . . ." He stroked his chin like he had a goatee as he thought about it, "Only on one condition."

She clapped her hands together, "Okay! What's the condition?"

"That you help me."

Amber smirked, "That's easy."

He just nodded and walked over to her. He was approaching her and she blushed when their eyes met for a second, her heart beat got faster. _Why am I feeling this way?_ She noticed Nile was right in front of her now. He was leaning into her, closer to her than he had ever been. She closed her eyes, not knowing what would happen, only to hear a rustling above her. She opened her eyes to see the green of Nile's shirt and the feel the heat of his body rushing onto her. She shook her head at her thoughts and looked up at his outstretched arm. He was looking through the cupboard for something, "What are you looking for?"

"A spice." He grinned and the rustling stopped, "Ah! I found it!" He stood straight again and threw the spice in the air before catching it again. His face was so close to hers right now, _Wow, he's so cute._ She blushed at her thoughts and he noticed tis, "Hey, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, "N-nothing. Just, um, backupabit!" She said very fast before asking something else, "What else do you need?"

His eyebrows rose and she couldn't help but notice his blush, "Oh," he walked back a few steps and turned away from her, looking around, "I need-" He continued naming off the ingredients and she searched for them.

After an hour of making their dinner they finally finished.

"Finally!" Amber's stomach growled, "Food!" Nile laughed at her and grabbed a plate for himself while handing her one as well. Her thoughts went back to what she was thinking about a few minutes ago, about him being so nice to her. She watched as he scooped up some spaghetti noodles onto his plate and then adding sauce, he looked at her.

"What?"

"Why are you being so nice?"

He gave a confused look, "I'm always this nice."

She shook her head, "Well, you're not always this open around the others."

"That's because I don't really know the others, besides Kyouya."

"You don't know me that much."

He smiled and leaned near to her, "I know you enough." He said before grabbing his plate and walking over to the table.

She blushed and grabbed her plate as well, sitting down across from him. As they ate they stole quick glances at each other and, sooner than they thought, an awkward silence had taken over. Amber was getting bored of not talking so she scooped up some of her spaghetti with her fork and through it at Nile. She burst out laughing at his reaction when it landed on the side of his face. He stared at her wide eyed as she clutched her stomach. He grew a smirk and threw some at her as well. She stopped laughing when it hit her face. She grabbed her plate and got a handful, chucking it at him. He dodged it and threw some at her. She squeeled and stood up while it exploded on her tank top. She glared with a devious smile on her face, "Oh, you're so gonna pay for that now. I liked this tank top!"

"Try and get me!" He laughed and ran out to the living room with his plate.

"Get back here!" She yelled, running after him. She caught up with him and got some in his hair. He got her back by dumping his whole plate over her head, she frowned and dumped hers on his head as well. She smirked, "Take that."

He rolled his eyes, "I got you first."

She stuck out her tongue, "Whatever."

He smiled at her and stepped forward, closer to her. Amber gave him a suspicious look and backed up a step but he followed her wiht another step. He was giving her an evil smile and it was beginning to frighten her, not in a serious way but still, "Nile . . . what are you-ah!" She fell back onto the couch. This gave Nile the opportunity to jump on her and start tickling her. She couldn't help but laugh and screamed at him many times to stop during her fit. She clutched her sides as some pain came, later she got hold of his wrists and pulled him away. She gasped and panted, getting air back in her lungs. She glared up into his green eyes with her blue ones, "You . . . hah . . . jerk!" She pushed his chest and he laughed.

"Sorry." He said with a half smile.

She looked at his cute expression and couldn't help but forgive him, "It's okay. . . ." The stayed in thier positions for a few minutes, just staring at each other.

Nile was first to break the silence, "Amber. . . ?"

"Yeah?"

"You're really pretty. . . ." He blushed and his eyes looked to the floor beside the couch.

Amber blushed deeply, "Th-thanks, Nile. . . ." Their was an awkward silence and she felt Nile move to get off her but she stopped him by reaching up to his cheek and brushing her fingers against it. Realising what she just did, she blushed. Nile gave her a curious look, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know wha-"

He kissed her.

Her eyes widened when she felt his soft lips on hers. As she kissed back she closed her eyes as well and savored the moment. When they part both were blushing but still looked at each other. Nile smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist gently.

"Amber?"

"Hmm?" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

She gave him a peck on the lips and put their forheads together, "Of course I will." She smiled tenderly and they layed back on the couch. Covered in spaghetti and in the falling asleep in each other's warm embrace.

Amber wished the moment would never end. . . .


End file.
